This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to mounting structures in electronic devices for mounting input-output components.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other portable devices are often provided with input-output components such as cameras, microphones, and buttons. In many devices, bulky or cumbersome mounting structures are used in mounting input-output components. This may result in electronic devices that are undesirably large, that are complex to assemble, and that exhibit mounting structure failures during use.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device mounting structures for input-output components.